harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Remus Lupin
Remus John Lupin (March 10 of 1960 - present) is a Half-blood wizard, who was born to John and Anne Lupin. From 1971 to 1977 he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Gryffindor. While in school he and his three best friends formed a group called the Marauders: along with Remus were Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. Together the four of them created the Marauders map.Also during his time in school Remus began to form an attraction and fall in love with Sirius cousin Nymphadora Tonks.Remus chose to ingore his feelings in the began because he felt he was to dangerous for her seeing as he is a werewolf. Biography Early Life Remus was born on March 10, 1960 to John Lupin a Pureblood wizard and Anne Lupin a muggle-born witch. Little is known about his life as a human. At an early age of 6 years old, Remus was bitten by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback and he became a werewolf himself. The bite was a response to an insult from young Remus' father. His parents did everything that they could in order to try to find a cure for him, but there was no cure. Although he and his parents were unsure of the safety of allowing him to attend school at Hogwarts, the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, did not see why he could not attend and encouraged him to become a student. Hogwarts Years "My transformations in those days were — were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits." -Remus Lupin to Harry Potter about his transformations While in School Year 1 (1971-1972) Year 2 (1972-1973) Year 3 (1973-1974) Year 4 (1974-1975) Year 5 (1975-1976) During Remus Fifth year at Hogwarts he was made a Prefect. Year 6 (1976-1977) During Remus sixth year at Hogwarts he encounters Sirius Blacks cousin Nymphadora Tonks and begans to form a friendship and than crush on her. Year 7 (1977-1978) After Hogwarts Physical Appearance jbhhfbvf Personality and Traits Remus is a very intelligent, calm, tolerant, fair-minded, brave, kind and good-natured person. Despite the fact that he suffered a great deal of prejudice in his life due to his lycanthropy, he managed to retain the ability to see the good in everybody and is extermely forgiving. Remus also has an excellent sense of humour and was part of the Marauders during his school days. However, unlike the rest of the Marauders, Remus never partook in any of the bullying. He personally is against such behavior (this is probably connected to the prejudices he suffers as a werewolf, although he never did try to stop the bullying and just stood by). Overall, Remus is described as being the most mature member of the Marauders. He even tried to maintain civil conversations with those who held a disliking towards him, for example Snape. Remus is a very perceptive person and has the uncanny ability to guess the thoughts of those around him. Though he does display bravery on many occasions, it seems that Remus feeling of shame and fear of rejection( possibily stemming from persectuion that he expereinces starting when he was a child)which at times led him to considder backing down.Remus sometimes considers himself a coward for not telling Dumbledore that James,Sirius and Peter were Animagi,feeling that he betrayed Dumbledores trust,which means the world to him. Remus abandons and rejects Nymphadora in life because he worries that her family will be ashamed of him being a werewolf an all.However ,he eventually comes to his senses and returns to the woman he loves. Remus hates the form of his patronus as it takes the shape of a wolf.Lupins is often disgusted by all things wolfish as they remind him of his condition and due to this he will deliberately cast a non-corporeal patruns ,when in the company of others for fear that it his patronus will give him away as a werewolf. Remus boggart is a full moon,this refelects on the apparent terror of transforming near humans. This terror stems form the time where he nearly bit Severus Snape while in his werewolf form. Relationships Family njnjnjnj The Marauders The Marauders consists of four boys: Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Together they created the Marauders map. A map that with the combination of multiple charms and spells would show the boys the entire Hogwarts castle, and the movements of everyone in side. Having a name tag on every pair of foot prints. In their second year, James, Sirius, and Peter discovered Remus' lycanthrope side and all began to study the process of becoming an animagus. In their fifth yearanimagi so they could keep him company during his full moon transformations. James Potter (Prongs) James Potter also known as "Prongs", to his fellow Marauders, is often seen as the leader of the group. Remus and James became friends on the first day at Hogwarts when they were both sorted into Gryffindor and then further were dormmates. Sirius Black (Padfoot) Sirius Black, called "Padfoot" amongst the other Marauders Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail) kkkkkk Romantic Nymphadora Tonks Remus Lupin is Tonks boyfriend and later on becomes her husband and the father of her child when they are older. Remus and Tonks first met in the summer of 1975 when Remus was 15 years old and was helping his best mate and cousin to Tonks, Sirius Black, babysit her. Four year old Tonks began to form a crush on Remus. Tonks and Remus meet again for the first time in the Fall of 1976, but this time they are both sixteen years old. A few hours after her time jump, she meets Remus again at the Great Hall for Dinner. Throughout Dinner that night Remus could not help but wonder why she seemed somewhat familar to him. Tonks enjoyed spending time with her cousin Sirius and ignored his stares. Due to Remus Lupin being one of the brightest students on campus, Professor Dumbledore assigns him to be the tutor to Nymphadora and help her get caught up in the class work that she missed. Also the material that she learned the passed 5 years was more advanced than this time period and she need to be on baord with this decade of learning. Through out the tutoring session they would some times argue over the proper way to due the assignments because they were both taught differently. Over time they began to from a weird sort of friendship, due to there differences. ---The Dare --- During sixth year James Poter dares Sirius to stick with one girl for six months or else he'd have to run through the Great Hall wearing nothing but pink boxers. Sirius never backing down from a dare, especially from James, agreed and elected Remus to take part as well. Remus at first was reluctant to take part in any dare because he just got out of a failed relationship with Dorcas Meadowes. He also felt that it was for the best that he did not string girls along due to his condition. In the end James and Sirius were able to convice him to really try dating and having faith that people would not judge him. After the reassurance of his friends, Remus agrees to part take in the dare with Sirius. James being in charge of the rules for the dare, also got to pick the ladies that both men had to pursue and chose Marlene for Sirius and Tonks for Remus. Another one of the rules was that both men were not allowed to tell the girls about the dare at any point in time, or else another consequence would occur. During the dare Remus actually tried to win Tonks over by writing her love poems and attaching flowers to them with only his intials listed. Tonks was very flattered by the gifts at first, but then her curiosity got the best of her and she wanted to find the person sending her these gifts. She often talked to Remus during their study sessions how she had an admirer at school, but that he did not really get her. Remus was just about to confess to her that he was the guy sending her the poems and flowers, but instead chickened out at the last minute. Remus ended up telling her that maybe this guy was not like her usual type and was a romantic at heart. Tonks laughed at this notion and said every girl loves romance and mystery, but eventually the person will have to come clean. During this time Remus begans to form a crush on Tonks and admires her honesty. Tonks briefly dates classmate Declan Owens during the time frame of the dare, which makes Remus a little jealous and realize that he will have to bring out his spontaneous marauder self to win her over and win the dare. Remus decides that he will actually partake in the game spin the bottle and kiss Tonks. After sharing this first kiss with Remus, Tonks begans redevlop feelings for him. Remus takes Doe to the school dance in hopes of making Tonks jealous. Tonks and Declan get in a fight at the dance, and break up because Declan notices Tonks staring at Remus and questions her about it. Remus comforts Tonks the night of the dance, which eventually lends to them admitting that they both like each other. Remus and Tonks go on their first date a few weeks later. http://harry-potter-mischief.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tonks_and_remus_3.jpgRemus and Tonks began dating, much to the annoyance of Doe. The couple even learns to appreciate each others book and music choices. Remus for the first time seems more confident in himself and this relationship with Tonks. After the Bet Remus decides that he is going to stand in the middle of the court yard and beg for forgiveness after Tonks learns about the bet. Remus even tells Tonks that she is one of the best things that has ever happen to him. Unfortunatly for Remus and Sirius they lose the bet and have to walk around and through the school in there boxers. While attempting to gain the girls forgiveness. For more information on this relationship check out Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Dorcas Meadowes Magical Abilities and Skills jnjnjnjnjn Gallery 070312-andrew-garfield-shirtless-2.gif Remus Dare.jpg Tumblr mdy3n6I3F71rttzpko1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr mamwxhWRrR1repo7fo1 500.png Dora and Remus.jpg Tonks and remus 3.jpg Tonks and Remus 2.jpg Remus L-.jpg Remus 3.jpg Marauders Lupin Lupin Lupin Category:Lupin Family Category:Half-Blood Category:Amell Family